Computers may be used to simulate games played in non-computerized settings, such as poker or chess. Though, computers may also be used to enable play of other games that may only be computer-implemented. Such computer-implemented games may be particularly attractive to some game players because these games provide a game experience that may be difficult for the players to obtain elsewhere. For example, such computer-implemented games may include user interfaces that may be difficult to replicate without a computer. As another example, such computer-implemented games may include a complex gameplay analysis that would be difficult to use in non-computer-implemented games because, for example, the analysis would take so long to perform manually that it would be challenging or improbable to complete during a practical gameplay time period.
Computerized games may also be attractive in a gambling context, such as in wagering games in which players risk money during gameplay for the potential of winning monetary rewards through playing the game. In many gambling contexts, game payouts are dependent on probabilities of events happening within the game, with low-probability events having higher payouts than high-probability events.
Game complexity of non-computer-implemented games has traditionally been limited by the complexity of a probability calculation, in that a game should not be so complex that it would be difficult for a human to calculate the probability during gameplay or include so many potential outcomes or events that the human would find it practically difficult to calculate probabilities of the potential outcomes in advance of gameplay or, during gameplay, recall or look up the probabilities for a particular outcome/event.